Paper
by KaibaGirl007
Summary: Mokuba is about to do his homework but he doesn't have any paper. Surely his brother will have some?


**This one-shot is the result of me trying to type fanfiction and watch a DVD of different anime at the same time.**

**I own no rights whatsoever.**

**Paper**

Mokuba returned home at the end of the school day. The first thing he did once he had entered the mansion was to seat himself down at the dinning table so that could do his homework. Normally he hated having to do it straight away like his brother always insisted on as he'd usually miss all of his favourite programmes on the television, but tonight's assignment wouldn't take him long at all.

Reaching into his bag, Mokuba retrieved the worksheet that had the task printed on it and began the read it out loud. "Write an in-depth report about the person you admire most. Your title should be the name of that person and the full report no less than three sides long… blah, blah, blah."

This was a no brainer for Mokuba; he'd write about his brother.

His hand dived back into the bag for his pencil case and note pad. Now holding a pen ready in his hand, Mokuba began to flick through the pad. Page after page contained some kind of doodle that he had drawn during his classes; none of pages would be acceptable to hand in to his teacher once his assignment was complete. He needed more paper.

A frown appeared on his face as he thought about entering his brother's office to ask for more sheets to be able to carry out the task. Mokuba wondered which his brother would be angrier at, the fact that he would be interrupting his brother's work or that he had practically wasted an entire pad of paper over the last couple of days.

_If he asks, I'll just tell him I left my pad back at school. _Mokuba decided as he made his way to his brother's office and knocked on the door before entering. "I'm sorry to bother you Seto, but could I please have some paper for my homework assignment?"

The office was empty. _I guess he's working over at Kaiba Corp tonight. _Mokuba shrugged as he approached the cabinet where his brother keep his stationary supplies and attempted to help himself to what he needed only to find that it was locked.

"Aww man!" Mokuba groaned. He headed over to his brother's desk and searched through the clutter piled on the top in the hope that he'd find some spare sheets there but had no such luck. Maybe there'd be some in the desk draws?

An excited feeling ran through Mokuba as he saw that his brother had left the key in the top draw that always remained locked. It had been years since he had peeked into the draw that remained out of limits to him, of course his brother hadn't known he'd been in there before. Although he knew he'd be invading his brother's privacy he just had to satisfy the curiosity building up inside him.

Taking a quick glance back at the door, as though expecting his brother to walk in on him an moment now, Mokuba carefully turned the key and opened the draw. The first thing he saw inside the draw was an open bag of marshmallows. _Yum! _He took one of the soft squishy sweets that were his favourites and made a note to tease his brother in the future as Seto had always sworn to him that he didn't like them.

The only other thing in the draw was the picture of the Blue Eyes White Dragon that he had draw for his brother not long after they had been adopted by their deceased stepfather. Confusion appeared upon Mokuba's face. _Seto normally keeps that in the draw's secret compartment so what is he hiding in there now?_

His hand reached into the draw and flicked the latch right at the very back which was hidden from sight, so that he was now able to lift the false bottom away with ease. Once the panel had been removed completely, Mokuba saw that there in the place that his drawing had previously occupied was now a black hardback notebook.

Picking the book up in his hands Mokuba read the inscription engraved on its front: "Death Note." He opened it up and began to read the text on the first page. "The human whose name is written in this note shall die."

_Seto, you closet emo. _Mokuba chuckled to himself ignoring the rest of the list and turned the page to find his brother's handwriting neatly scribbled across the next. "Gozaburo Kaiba." He read out loud but only skimmed over the details that followed underneath which stated the date, time and suicide details relating to their stepfather's death. _Why would Seto keep note of this? _He pondered to himself but then shrugged as he'd never understand his brother completely.

Turning the pages Mokuba found that the rest of the book was blank and then an idea struck him. He needed paper and his brother surely wasn't going to miss a couple of pages from the book, so carefully he tore out what he required from the back. Then he placed the notebook back where he had taken it from and resealed the secret compartment before taking another marshmallow.

After making sure that everything was like he had first found it Mokuba left his brother's office with the_ 'borrowed' _sheets of paper in order to start his homework.

_**END**_


End file.
